


夺子之心

by InkJack



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Bruce, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Clark
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJack/pseuds/InkJack
Summary: 当氪星侵略地球





	1. Chapter 1

When you see me come up for air，don't try to hold me ，just save me now.  
当你发现我在水中沉浮竭力呼吸之时，不要再试图拉住我，就是拯救我。

CH.1  
布鲁斯在液态金属造的牢房里已经待了两个月，这儿没有什么时间概念，黑乎乎的窗户封住了白天黑夜，但多年习惯养成的生物钟让他准确地记下了流逝的时间。五个地球人关在一间牢房，每天会被提供两顿饭：如果一袋密封在软质塑料里的黏糊糊液体算是“食物”。氪星人提供的“食物”寡淡无味，只保证人类身体必需的营养，他们每天定时像狗一样被套上项链牵出来，被迫接受低压水枪的清洗，再履行他们作为奴隶的责任。

俘虏们跪在地上等待氪星主人的挑选，膝盖及以下全部贴合地面，双手朝上放在身前，而头枕在掌心，是待宰羔羊标准的姿态。

赤裸、虚弱、低贱。

俘虏们很难得到哪怕一件衣服，原因是氪星人认为狡猾的地球人会利用一切到手的资源作出反叛行为，就算一片柔软的棉布也是潜在危险。他们自诩高人类一等，却依然害怕眼中的低等生物。可他们需要人类，作为实验品，作为繁育皿，去挽救他们岌岌可危的生育率。自从氪星覆灭，生育舱全部失效，氪星人不得不选择了过去被整个星球所摒弃的自然生育，但收效甚微。他们需要更多新的成员，以控制这个殖民地。

第一批地球人组建的反抗军全军覆没，氪星人在还剩一口气的俘虏中挑挑拣拣，按几个不同标准捡走了尚且还有用处的战败者，将他们关在“集中营”里，等磨掉这群俘虏的爪子再加之利用。

氪星人并没有使用暴力，他们仅仅是禁止俘虏们开口说话、让他们整日待在暗无天日的牢房，剥夺他们得到衣物与享用正常食物的权利。一个月后，半片溢满香甜汁液的苹果就能让一群俘虏心甘情愿地低头，麻木的味蕾在接触到甜美水果的瞬间被激活，津液充溢了口腔，顺着嘴角流下。他们的泪腺也同一时间开始分泌生理性盐水，

“还想得到更多吗？”侵略者微笑。  
越来越多的人开始点头。

最后牢房里只剩下布鲁斯一个，他心平气和地坐在角落，最后被脖子上的锁链强行拉出牢笼。银色的铝合金拐杖勾起他的下巴，年轻的俘虏抬起头，长时间未打理而过长的刘海下露出一张俊美而桀骜的脸。这个人类的眼睛是罕见的钢蓝在光线照射下仿佛藏了一整个璀璨的星空在里面。再往下是高挺的鼻梁和爱情小说中风流多金负心汉标配的淡粉薄唇。他一定在成为俘虏前过着优渥的生活，因为这个男人唇角的曲线是柔软而稚气的，饱含一份不经修饰的天真。当他睁圆了湿润的蓝眼睛望着你，会让你有种热血沸腾的冲动……沃克咽了口口水。

沃克是一名标准的氪星人，这个“标准”的意思是，他在氪星的生育舱出生，拥有正常的家庭和教育，在氪星覆灭后跟随军舰来到地球，和所有人一样成为氪星军队的一员。他个子不高，面容略显年轻，双颊点缀些许红褐色的雀斑，帽檐险些压不住一头乱糟糟的卷发。沃克深棕的眼睛里流露出犹豫：他碰上了棘手的任务。

最高将军下令，要求将所有最后期限截止后仍未投诚的俘虏击毙，但与此同时，得知消息的王储想救下这个人类。手握重权、久经沙场的铁血将军带给新兵的威慑力显然比年轻的王储大得多，但沃克还是犹豫了。他将手指放在启动程序键上，只需轻轻按下，这个漂亮的人类就会被穿透心脏。

还跪在地上的布鲁斯隔着玻璃朝他眯起眼睛，神态餍足得像只饱餐的黑猫，好像下一秒就能从唇间亮出尖尖的獠牙。沃克的手抖了抖，打翻了一旁的水杯，他手忙脚乱地去擦，正好给王储足够的赶到的时间。

“我想带走这个人类，”年轻的卡尔殿下披风上还沾有灰尘，他飞到沃克身后，视线放在布鲁斯身上，“作为我的奴隶。”

—————

卡尔二十五岁，他在最高将军的监管下承袭了储君的地位，正因为如此，他很难在军事方面有所建树，没有实权、没有军队、没有亲信，这就是卡尔王子表面的人生现状，所幸他还有几个能聊天的朋友。

“我喜欢那样的游戏。”阿加莎说，“大家都很凶狠和傲慢，敌人不是老虎就是雄鹰。”她意有所指，卡尔避而不答。从女战士的角度看，王储正在陷入一场征服与被征服的战争。她见过卡尔唯一带回来的人类，与她想象中美貌纤细的女地球人相差甚选，俘虏高大、俊美，五官深邃，流畅起伏的肌肉就算隔着衣服都能清楚地看到，那是个强悍的男人。

“我以为你带回来一只猫咪，谁知道是一头狮子。”  
“或许是头母狮子。”莱斯特打趣道。

卡尔面无表情，他正想着如何安置这个救下来的俘虏（也可以说是奴隶）。他真的太瘦了，卡尔想，他将人类卷在披风里带走的时候，觉得自己简直在抱一只小猫。他打开手腕上的监视器，屏幕里，吃饱喝足的奴隶躺在柔软舒适的纤维地毯上，他只穿了一件薄薄的黑色紧身衣，露出一截精瘦雪白的腰，修长的腿弯曲着搭在卡尔的床上。片刻间布鲁斯像是感应到了什么，朝屏幕外的卡尔露出一个微笑，那绝不是感激的笑容。

卡尔关闭了监视器。“我要找个机会把他放回地球。”他说。

王储回到自己的宫殿时已近深夜，地球的时间计算方法与氪星不同，这个时候用“凌晨”更为恰当。一抹绚烂的橘红从地平线升起，金色的光逐渐渲染了暗调的残留夜景，卡尔驻足看了一会儿才走进主卧。奴隶仍然躺在地上，脚边滚落了几颗血红的樱桃，他唇边仍沾有樱桃红色汁水的艳丽痕迹。人类已经睡着了，卡尔叹了口气，给他盖上一条毯子。

理论上来讲，卡尔的外貌无可挑剔，他身型高大健壮但绝不笨拙，面孔遗传了父母各自的优点：蓝得发亮的眼睛、刚硬刀削般的轮廓，他的手臂能举起一座星球，视线可穿过星辰大海，却不常给人压迫感。大多数时候，卡尔就像莎士比亚情诗里完美的王子，轻易有人为他的肌肉或面孔或地位倾心，但他留给众人的印象也仅仅是一个衔着金钥匙出生的王子，人们对他的性格、喜好一无所知。

简单来说，卡尔从出生到现在，没谈过恋爱。他不觉得爱恋之情是生活的必需品，至于调味料？学习其他星球的知识显然对他更有吸引力。他没有对任何一位向他求欢的男男女女做出回应的经验，所以现在，当他带回来的奴隶猛地睁开眼睛翻身跨坐在他腰上时，卡尔第一时间想到的是：他想要杀死我，而不是“他想要和我调情”。

王储强健有力的拇指按在奴隶脊椎的第四个骨节，“只要按下去，你下半生就只能在轮椅上度过了。”  
“别这么不解风情。”布鲁斯眉毛一跳，他终于说出两个月来的第一句话，略显干涩的音节从饱满丰润的唇中吐出。他将身体放软，对卡尔暗示自己没有威胁，那按在自己脊椎上的力道减轻了，但仍然在。

接着，布鲁斯，他像蛇一样从卡尔腰上滑到腿间，隔着一层制服舔上了卡尔的阴茎。嗯哼，氪星人的制服尝起来味道不怎么好。这位身经百战的前花花公子垂下眼睛，猩红的舌尖描绘着王储逐渐硬挺的轮廓，他察觉到卡尔震惊的目光，于是抬头回以笑容。

“这是感谢，王储大人，您可是救了我一命。”布鲁斯的嗓音沙哑而轻盈，他找到暗扣解开了卡尔的裤子，舌头终于舔上货真价实的氪星宝贝。卡尔很大，天赋异禀，布鲁斯皱了皱眉，还是慢慢将这根阴茎吞了进去，从卡尔的角度看，奴隶的腮帮子撑得鼓鼓的，嘴唇变得鲜艳，正紧紧圈住卡尔不曾裸露在人前的部位。

那条罪恶的舌头舔过卡尔坚硬的顶端，柔软火热的口腔磨擦包裹着他粗大的茎身，当奴隶开始吞咽、肌肉挤压着他硬得像铁的龟头以求得更多的前液，卡尔抓住了奴隶的头发。

“你叫什么名字。”卡尔问。布鲁斯没有回答，毕竟他嘴里还含着个大家伙。作为人类，他无法赤手空拳地打败、杀死氪星人，任何工具都刺不穿氪星人的外皮，但他知道如何瓦解一个国家、一支军队，那需要一枚棋子、一个楔子。

一切会心动的生物都有弱点，布鲁斯倾听着卡尔的心跳。

当卡尔终于射在他嘴里，布鲁斯吞下了腥浓的精液，一点白浊顺着唇角往下流。卡尔捏住他的下巴，“你叫什么名字，我指的不是奴隶编号。”

布鲁斯黑发凌乱，但目光依然凌厉，“布鲁斯。”他说了实话。

第二天他醒来后，卡尔已经不见踪影。他慵懒地坐起来，伸了一个懒腰。

“小蝙，你成功了吗？”  
“还没有。”他做着口型，地球另一端含着棒棒糖、唇色鲜红的女孩正挥着木锤砸碎一个人的脑袋，她舔了舔嘴唇，朝“避难所”上空巡逻的歼查机比出个中指。

 

TBC


	2. CH.2

接下来的一周里，布鲁斯再没有见到卡尔，他看起来连同一整座宫殿与任劳任怨的机器人被一起抛弃了，但布鲁斯知道这不可能，飞走的鸟儿总会回来。他哼着蓝调剥开一颗汁水饱满的紫色葡萄，一只鸽子飞到他面前，歪着头眨眨眼睛像在思考，最终押着脖子啄走了布鲁斯指尖的葡萄。

深紫色的汁水在人类淡粉的指尖晕开，顺着细腻的指纹一圈圈往下缓慢流淌，奴隶毫无作为奴隶的自觉，他继续从葡萄藤上摘了几颗圆润的果实，熟练灵巧地剥开。  
“你要吗？”布鲁斯兀然转身，捻着一枚流下汁水的葡萄递到不知道在身后看了多久的王储面前，卡尔动都没动，于是韦恩笑了两声，自顾自将这颗水果抛进嘴里。酸甜多汁的葡萄充分滋润了曾久经虐待的味蕾，他将手指也放到嘴边，堂而皇之地伸出舌头仔细舔舐剩余的汁液。

“现在你愿意吃了吗？”眨眼间这个奴隶又捻着一颗剥好皮的葡萄递到卡尔跟前，卡尔望着人类修长骨感而附着薄茧的指头，他没有拒绝也没有接受，“我曾以为这不是适宜食用的水果。”

布鲁斯耸肩，露出漫不经心的神情，欢快的语调从他嘴里流畅吐出，“现在你知道，它可以食用，”奴隶凑近了些，他红润甚至鲜艳的嘴唇轻轻张合，“为何不试一试？”轻柔沙哑的声线全然无害，卡尔不动声色地接过了那枚葡萄，奴隶见状又转身喂起鸽子，毫不在意自己正在喂鸽子的这只手在片刻前投喂了一位王储同样的食物。

他们一起进了主殿，布鲁斯顺从地跪在毯子上，而卡尔站在他面前，从这个角度看，卡尔显得更加高大，原本就棱角分明的面孔带上一点莫名的阴郁。

“我会找机会把你送回哥谭，据我所知，你的家乡。”他瞥了眼布鲁斯的脸，“你不适合待在这里，不适合为氪星人服务。”  
“是我做的不够好？我惹怒了你？”他果然睁大了那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，卡尔无法理解其中蕴藏的惊怒或者，惊恐。他认为这是一个恩赐、一个可遇不可求的奖赏。会慷慨地让奴隶回到自己真正家乡的主人太少了，布鲁斯应当感谢他不是吗？

“没有，你很好。”他回应道，“所以这是一个奖赏。”  
“一个奖赏？”奴隶埋下头，但很快又抬了起来，卡尔清楚地看到布鲁斯眼中的绝望，像翻滚的蓝色漩涡，“那会将我至于死地。”  
“请允许我解释这一切。”他轻声道，卡尔因他驯服的姿态点头。

—————————

“人们总说那地方是全美国最黑暗邪恶的城市，与大都会形成鲜明的对比。”韦恩划过屏幕，半空中立刻出现巨大的全息投影，鸟瞰哥谭的俯视图逐步拉近。这显然是一座陈旧古老又焕发生机的都市，大多数建筑沿袭了上世纪哥特式的风格，尖顶高高耸立，令人毛骨悚然的滴水兽石像盘踞在高处，睥睨整座城市。

“但它是经济最发达的地区，没有之一，所以全世界的好人、坏人、怪人，潮水一样涌进这个城市。我是布鲁斯·韦恩，您可能知道我曾经是全哥谭最富有的人，这个称呼从二十二年前就落在我头上。”他唱诗一样地模仿：“布鲁斯，幸运又可怜的小布鲁斯，他是全哥谭最富有的小孩！”这明明很滑稽，但卡尔一点都不想笑。  
“我的父母在我八岁那年被枪杀了。”布鲁斯露出一个虚弱的微笑，停了停才继续下去，“我没有朋友，没有亲人，在管家和父母的合伙人看护下长大，人生的前二十六年还能有惊无险地度过，但四年前开始，您知道的，所有城市都成了废墟。”布鲁斯垂下眼睛，浓黑的睫毛抖了抖。  
“原本构建好的经济链条崩塌了，人们为了活命无视法律，犯罪、暴力，比比皆是，我的管家老了，而庇佑我的合伙人死在一场空难中。韦恩企业成了没有防御的金山，谁都能上来挖一笔，而我也成了一个最大的笑话。”

“您不会想知道他们对我做了什么。”他解开上衣的扣子，一颗一颗往下解，露出疤痕交错的胸膛，“当然没有到那种地步，但绑架、谋杀、刑讯……我的保镖们说他们'无能为力'，就可以眼睁睁看着雇主在眼皮底下被抓走。”  
“是为了赎金？”卡尔问。  
“还有羞辱。媒体擅长捕风捉影、捏造事实，他们当然可以为了制造爆点不顾一个无辜人的死活，他们总是试图激怒绑匪与本身就对我、对韦恩企业虎视眈眈的恶狼，所以四年后我成了现在这个样子。我想解脱，所以自愿上了战场，死在外星人手里总好过被同胞折磨致死。”这时候布鲁斯重新凝视卡尔的眼睛，用不可思议的柔和的语气感叹：“我发过誓，在牢里的时候。假如这一次我能绝处逢生，那么余下的日子，无论如何，我会让自己好过。”  
他宝石般的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，里头跃动着迷人的光泽，“如果我被送回哥谭，什么样的称呼会安在我的身上？什么样的羞辱与惩罚会变本加厉？王储大人，您可能是一时新奇才救了我，但我恳求您不要在亲手把我拉出黑暗后又重新推回去。”奴隶跪在地上，伸手拉住了卡尔的披风。

卡尔没有办法对这双美丽的眼睛说不。他让布鲁斯跪在原地，握住布鲁斯的手腕，王储右手拇指印着家徽的戒指闪过一丝蓝光，一道流动的金属登时缠绕住布鲁斯的手腕，它很快成型，是一个银色的手环，上面刻着卡尔的名字。

“宣誓你效忠于我，此生不得违抗我的任何命令。从今往后，你受我调遣、得我庇护。”卡尔沉声道，嗓音威严而淡漠，却清晰郑重得足够让布鲁斯欣喜若狂。

“我发誓，效忠于您。”他把脸挪过去磨蹭卡尔宽大干燥的手掌，嘴唇落在那一枚戒指上。

———————

“你有自己的房间。”卡尔抚摸着布鲁斯的耳垂，他觉得这样的感觉很好，像在触碰温热的软玉。奴隶灵敏地抬起头，尽管他正趴在卡尔的膝盖上，像家猫般为主人的爱抚哼哼，但任何动静都能呼唤他体内本能的野性。  
“但我更希望和主人待在一起。”他侧着脸，重新伏在卡尔的腿上，“无论主人有什么需要，我都可以及时回应。况且，”布鲁斯摸摸身下柔软厚重的毯子，“这儿躺着也很舒服。”

卡尔不赞同地皱了皱眉，但不打算制止什么。他从布鲁斯身上看到属于人类的许多有趣的方面，这或许是独一无二的，因为他还没从其他贵族手下的奴隶脸上见过如此丰富的表情与看似乖巧又无疑越界的行为。布鲁斯美丽、大胆，刻意放低的姿态掩饰不了骨子里的骄纵，但卡尔并不担心这个人类会做出什么无法预料的事。当你拥有绝对力量与绝对领先的科技，在这个世界俯视原本的生灵宛若神明俯视蝼蚁，你会为其中一个略微不同寻常的举动而费心吗？布鲁斯就像卡尔眷养的一只猫，他可以伸爪子、可以献媚讨好、可以得到容忍，因为说到底，他只是卡尔的一只猫。

卡尔抬起布鲁斯的下巴，他还未仔细端详这个奴隶的脸。资料上说奴隶的生理年龄是30岁，但他看起来显然更加年轻。布鲁斯长的很好看，但绝不是过分阴柔的好看。他面颊瘦削、轮廓又深，五官精致得恰到好处，却不显的僵硬。此刻布鲁斯正睁大眼睛看着他，鲜润的嘴唇翕张，好似下一秒就能吐出什么甜蜜的句子。

很动人。这是卡尔的评价，他放开了布鲁斯，站起身去书柜上拿了一本地球人制作的书籍。  
“这是什么？”布鲁斯趴在床边，百无聊赖的样子让卡尔很想丢个线团给他。  
“《七日谈》。你们的一些故事很有趣。”  
“很有趣。”布鲁斯重复道，“当然。并且真正的地球也很有趣。”他小心翼翼地凑近卡尔，一阵混合琥珀、蜜蜡、留兰的香气让卡尔微微晃神。

“您想看看真正的哥谭，是什么样子吗？”布鲁斯沐浴后仍潮湿的黑发蹭着他的脖颈，冰凉的水珠滑进卡尔的衣服，但很快被吸收得干干净净、再无痕迹。

TBC


	3. CH.3

CH.3

这是卡尔来到地球的第三个年头，此前他从未在非战斗时间私下前往地球人聚居的区域。在月色中他驾驶着小型机，很快就到了哥谭。布鲁斯从副驾驶位跳下来，饶有兴致地打量这架小巧便捷的黑色幽灵，卡尔按了某个按钮，这飞机便悄无声息地缩小成一个发亮的球体回到卡尔的戒指里。  
“哇哦。”奴隶有些夸张地做了个捂嘴的动作，接着带领卡尔走进一片昏暗的月色之中。

“这里就是哥谭？”卡尔怀疑道，难以想象此刻散发腐朽与衰败气息的断垣残壁、被喷上各色油漆墨水与形形色色涂鸦的废墟曾是四年前哥谭最富丽堂皇的商业中心。他往前望去，偌大的街道上满是落叶，昏暗中仅有几处微弱的亮光昭示此处仍有人居住，老鼠在成堆的垃圾中穿行。  
布鲁斯转过身看着他，“这里就是哥谭。”他轻声说，修长有力的手指抚过红褐色砖块上斑驳的刻痕，“就算在过去，它依然很不美丽，藏污纳垢、滋生罪恶，腐败在空气中蔓延……但我还是很爱她。”布鲁斯嘴角的肌肉缓慢地朝上扯动，露出一个并不算微笑的表情。

卡尔突然想到了什么，他开口：“我听过一个传说，从你们嘴里。”  
“是什么？”布鲁斯蹲下，拾起地上一张残破的照片，那是一张家庭合照，本该安静地躺在漂亮的相框中，现在却只能在泥土中腐烂。  
卡尔走近他，“哥谭有一个恶魔。”他思考了几秒才选择恶魔这个词，“他叫蝙蝠侠。没人知道他是人还是其他什么生物，从战俘嘴里，我们得知这是一个酷似蝙蝠的存在，喜欢夜间游荡，热爱暴力与鲜血。”  
“他可能真实存在吧，又或者不。”布鲁斯仍然盯着手里的照片，试图用衣服将它弄得干净一些。  
“很奇怪，明明机器勘测到大部分提到这个名字的人类都对它抱有恐惧或厌恶的情绪，但事实上，他们用这个虚幻的存在来恐吓我们。”  
“恐吓你们？”布鲁斯发出几声轻笑，“我不知道有什么能恐吓氪星人。”  
“他们声称，蝙蝠侠会替地球杀死每一个氪星人。诸如此类。”  
“那蝙蝠侠杀死了吗？”  
“很遗憾，我只在第一年中听说过他，随后他再也没有出现在任何一个氪星人的视线中。”  
“他死了？”  
“也许。”  
“又或者他是个懦夫。”布鲁斯嗤笑，将破破烂烂的照片收进上衣口袋，转身打量别处。

卡尔和布鲁斯没有再继续这个话题。奴隶在月色下仔细查看他能触摸到的所有地方。他太久没有回家了。  
卡尔没想打断布鲁斯，但他必须这么做，因为他闻到了同类的味道。杀戮过后的铁锈味混合了淡薄的火药气息卷入卡尔的鼻子，他将布鲁斯拉到自己身后，从地面上飘了起来，直至与来者的视线持平。  
“这么晚你在做什么呢，卡尔殿下？”来者是一名身材妙曼的女性氪星人，她抱着手臂似笑非笑地望着卡尔，视线滑过他们脚下的布鲁斯。  
“身为一等卫军却没有时刻护卫佐德将军，你失职了，伊利娅。”卡尔平静地迎上伊利娅的目光，“我偶尔也想出来呼吸新鲜空气。”  
伊利娅扬起一边眉毛，似笑非笑道：“特地带着这个低贱的奴隶？我必须提醒您，卡尔殿下，人类是狡猾又卑劣的下等生物。”  
“我很清楚这一点。”卡尔下降，他拽住布鲁斯的胳膊，将他粗暴地塞进重新呼唤出的小型机副驾驶座，期间布鲁斯的肩膀硬生生磕到了冰冷的机翼，那里立刻出现一道明显的划伤，血液顺着伤口流上衣服，形成一块深色的痕迹。

“希望如此！”伊利娅朝着远去的战机喊道，她的声音连身为人类的布鲁斯都听得一清二楚。

“我不会背叛你。”布鲁斯晃了晃手腕，银质金属闪闪发亮，鲜红的S尤为显眼。卡尔没有理会他，他只是面无表情地透过层层云雾驶向自己的宫殿。

回到宫殿时还不算太晚，布鲁斯向机器人要了一份牡蛎浓汤和简式意面，目前这里提供给人类的菜谱不算丰富，但满足普通人类的口腹之欲还没有问题，当然，这个“普通人类”并不包括布鲁斯。  
他百无聊赖地戳着盘子里的面条，缓慢地将它们吞下去，“我需要营养。”他对卡尔说。  
“比如？”  
“比如水果，比如更丰富的食物，比如酒和汽水什么的，一些更有滋味的东西。你真应该尝尝地球顶级厨师做的牛眼肉，鲜嫩多汁，只要一口就能让濒临破产想自我了断的企业家重新焕发斗志。”他哀怨地舔舔嘴唇，“说真的，就算活着只为了继续吃这些东西，那也很值了。”

“有意见你可以不吃。”卡尔动都没动，依旧翻着手里的书。布鲁斯猜测他正在学习地球的各类语言。  
于是他快速解决完盘子里的食物，向卡尔走去，“我可以帮你了解更多，关于这个星球，就算已经破损严重了，它也很美丽。”布鲁斯坐在地毯上，受伤的那条胳膊搭着卡尔的腿。卡尔皱了皱眉，命令机器人给布鲁斯进行清理与包扎。  
“那一下的确有点疼。”布鲁斯道，“不过流的血不多，顺便一问，你和那位佐德将军是敌对关系吗？”  
卡尔合上书，凌厉的目光扫过布鲁斯棱角分明的侧脸，他伸出手一下一下抚摩着布鲁斯的脖颈，拇指卡在颤动的喉结上，“别让我觉得自己的决定是错的，布鲁斯。”  
“当然，主人。”奴隶笑起来，卡尔第一次觉得这抹笑容分外刺眼。

布鲁斯仍然不想到属于他的房间就寝，卡尔也没有允许布鲁斯上床，于是奴隶和从前一样睡在地毯上，身上盖了条毯子。黑暗阻碍不了氪星人的视力，卡尔端详着布鲁斯的面孔，从光洁的额头到湿润微张的嘴唇，再到被包扎过的伤口。那条口子其实划的不浅，伤口狰狞地外翻，深色的血肉从粗糙裂开的皮肤表面下张开，那一定很疼。卡尔从没有体会过肉体的疼痛，他生来与普通的氪星人不同。  
任何物理伤害都无法在他坚不可摧的皮肤上留下哪怕一道伤痕。他有时也想尝尝疼痛的滋味，他知道疼痛会轻易转移人的注意力，甚至让他们暂时忘却烦恼，因为残存的意识全部聚集在被撕裂的伤口上了。  
卡尔也想这样。

——————

今夜他极其少见的做了梦，梦见自己陷进一个巨大的花朵中，被卷入馨香的花蕊，罕见的燥热让卡尔睁开眼睛。  
一个黑乎乎的影子果然与他对视了。  
胆大包天的奴隶正跨坐在王储胯上，双手撑住主人结实坚硬的胸肌，紧致的臀部隔着一层睡袍暧昧地磨蹭着。  
“下去。”卡尔面无表情，他摸上布鲁斯的腰，拇指压着抚摩对方流畅的腰线，布鲁斯俯身，湿热的舌头轻舔卡尔的喉结，他感到自己的臀部被卡尔抓住，今夜他的睡袍下赤裸干净，散发好闻的留兰香气，滑腻的臀肉在卡尔掌中挤压变形。

“下去。”这次卡尔加重了语气，而布鲁斯只是晃了晃自己的屁股。  
“我想得到一点安慰。”他讨好地说，上半身趴在卡尔结实的胸膛上，乳尖磨蹭着主人睡衣上光滑冰凉的扣子。卡尔抓着布鲁斯的胳膊将他面朝下摔进床铺，“你就这么想得到惩罚？”  
氪星人的大掌揉捏着布鲁斯的臀瓣，两根手指缓缓滑过人类的臀缝到达会阴，在那隐秘柔软的肌肤上滑动。  
布鲁斯咽了咽口水，“当然，当然。”他喃喃道，“请惩罚我吧。”

听觉先于痛觉传导到布鲁斯的大脑，空气中响起清脆的拍击声，布鲁斯瞪大眼睛，片刻后他才意识到卡尔正在掌掴他的……臀部。火辣辣的痛感从皮肤末梢传来，这感觉当然屈辱，但更多的是奇怪，他不安地咬住身下的床单，感受一次比一次更重的击打，每被打一下，布鲁斯肉乎乎的屁股就弹动一次，它们变得更热、更柔软，甚至比之前更大，表皮被打肿了，一层红色覆在原本苍白的臀部。当卡尔觉得已经看不出原来的颜色，他才停手。  
布鲁斯身上流了许多汗，汗液黏住他的浴袍，也将他的身体涂抹得闪闪发亮，他意识到惩罚终于结束了，这才不再紧咬床单。

“呜……”奴隶从唇齿间泄出呻吟，原本紧绷的肌肉霎时间松懈下来，他眼含水光地扭过脖子，很费力地张口，连语气都是又轻又颤，满是委屈，“结束了吗？”  
“没有。”卡尔回答，那一瞬间他看到布鲁斯的睫毛抖动，眼里盛满惊惶。他结结巴巴地恳求：“别打了，我很抱歉冒犯了您……"

但卡尔依然没有停手，不过他决定换一种惩罚方式。

布鲁斯在黑暗中等待第二波疼痛，但他没有等来掌掴，取而代之的是揉着他穴口的手指。  
“我……”他哽住了，无论是哪个身份，他都不曾被人这样对待过。氪星人的指头好奇的揉着他已经做过充分准备的穴眼，晶莹的润滑液蹭上卡尔的手指，他试探地往里面塞了一段指节。

很热、很软。卡尔往里更深地探入，四处旋转、扭动，弯曲的指节刮擦布鲁斯火热而脆弱的内壁，奴隶发出小小的呻吟。他又塞进了第二根手指，将它们并拢在一块儿，全部没入了那小小的肉洞。奴隶身上溢出好闻而诱惑的气味，这很像氪星Omega才会有的味道，但远没有他们强烈。这股气味是潮湿的、腥甜的，像一条蛇缓缓缠住卡尔的脖子。他变本加厉地抠挖布鲁斯温软湿热的肉洞，二指翻搅里头咬紧的肠肉，紧接着他碰到某块略有鼓起的软肉，比周边更软，一戳就凹陷下去的那种。

布鲁斯登时打了个激灵，他的腰肉眼可见地塌了下去，屁股发抖，“别，别碰那儿!”连叫声都带了惊吓与不安。卡尔左手按住布鲁斯的腰，右手的手指更深更重地往那处软肉按，甚至掐住了它，微微挑起。  
“不，不要!!!!!”奴隶的哭喊听上去可怜极了，他做足了准备，当然知道那里是男人的前列腺，直接触碰到会有快感，但他无论如何想不到快感如此强烈与怪异，又或者说，他自己如此敏感与淫荡。像有人用电击棍打在他的小脑上，布鲁斯一下子懵了，阴茎立刻直挺挺地摩擦着床单，在上面留下一道水痕。他想要射精，更想……尿出来。

卡尔没打算给布鲁斯喘气的机会，奴隶的反应让他觉得有趣，于是他变着法折磨那块软肉，又把布鲁斯翻过来，腿架在他肩上，好观看奴隶的表情。  
布鲁斯不停地流泪，眼角艳红，鼻息急促，好像从没遭受过这么大的刺激似的望着卡尔，这一刻卡尔感到满足。  
因为这是布鲁斯第一次真正意义上的被他控制、显露脆弱。

和氪星人的相差无几的人类阴茎在空中晃动，汁水从最顶端的小孔淌出。布鲁斯想握住自己的性器，好射出来，或者阻止自己尿出来，但卡尔将他的手压住。  
“请您不，不要这样对我。”一记插弄后，布鲁斯像脱水的鱼般弹动，又泄气地躺回床上，他喃喃道，用哀求的目光望着卡尔。他的前列腺已经肿了，现在一碰就疼，可卡尔显然不知道这些，王储殿下正玩得愉悦呢。布鲁斯喘息着，烟花在他脑子里噼里啪啦炸得一片白光，下半身又疼又麻，偏偏快感一波一波推着他，可迟迟停在高潮前的那一点上止步不前。

他在混沌中悄悄摸住卡尔的手腕，好像抓住了什么茫茫汪洋中的浮木。大概已经过去了半小时，他的阴茎胀痛、抽搐，颜色变得紫红，精液堵在输精管的某处滞塞不前，卡尔已经埋入半个手掌，将布鲁斯的肠肉搅得熟透，那块已经肿起的前列腺却不怎么碰了。数次哀求无果后，布鲁斯明白卡尔想看他自己射出来。于是他只能时不时夹紧内部，去感受手指奸淫自己的屁股，如水波一般的暖意与麻痒缓慢地推上，他的阴茎终于在几次大幅度抽搐后，流出白浊的精液。

不是正常地喷射，而是流，也不是普通的粘稠白浊，而是水一般稀薄。射过的阴茎软软地垂在一边，赤裸的酸痛与释放后的快感夹杂在一起，让他再也没有力气动弹。  
卡尔托起布鲁斯软软的阴茎，用手揉搓了一会儿，淡黄的液体从指缝中滴落。布鲁斯别过脸，紧闭双眼，呼吸急促。他知道卡尔还在挤压自己的阴茎，直到他的膀胱里什么都不剩。

奴隶逼迫自己低低地哭出来，而不是咬牙切齿地咒骂，他做的很好，因为卡尔有一瞬间慌乱了，随后他被拥进一个温暖的怀抱。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

第二天的早餐盘子里多了些布鲁斯从前习惯享用、现在却难以一睹其芳容的水果与蔬菜。醇厚的热奶油浇在青翠的西兰花上，发出滋滋的声音。他用叉子叉起一块沾了点蘑菇酱，配着鲜美的培根一道塞进嘴里，一声叹息后，布鲁斯缓缓咀嚼着，试图用舌尖留住这份美味似的舔过叉子上残留的每一滴汁水。

“这很好吃？”卡尔漠然地看着奴隶露出满足的神情，氪星人并不需要额外的饮食，他们早已经调配出能最快速补充能量的营养液。“口腹之欲是低等生物的追求。”佐德在操练军队时说过这句话，无心之语倒被记入了氪星百大警言之一。卡尔虽然觉得这观念好笑，却也不想食用人类喜爱的菜肴，他和其他氪星人一样，对地球上并不健康的油、烟、酱料等有天生的反感。

 

布鲁斯惊讶地瞪了卡尔一眼，随即了然地点点头：“您不试试怎么知道呢？”他用叉子轻轻敲击着洁白的瓷盘，“上次我递给您的葡萄，您也没有吃吧？真是太可惜了……”人类眯起眼睛，懊恼地咂咂嘴，“那可是最大最紫的一颗。”卡尔盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，过了几秒兀地站起来，抓住奴隶的手腕就要把他往前拖去，布鲁斯脚下一个踉跄，只能摔进主人的怀里。

 

别扭的姿势令他声音极低地嘶叫了一声，卡尔这才记起人类的身体大概还没从昨晚的“惩罚”中恢复。

“昨天晚上很疼吗？”他掐着布鲁斯的下巴问，拇指摩挲着人类光滑白皙的肌肤。

布鲁斯睁大眼睛，又很快露出一个局促的微笑：“有一点，但——”

“那你很舒服吗？”他没想到卡尔会打断他，这个问题令他难以启齿。

“不，我只是——”

“你的心跳比之前快了7%，瞳孔放大1.25倍，别对我说谎，布鲁斯。”卡尔意味深长地摸着人类的腰说道。

狗日的氪星人。狗日的超能力。布鲁斯恨得牙痒痒，却还要装出一脸挫败，“我…很舒服。”

“所以这不是我想象中的惩罚。”卡尔皱眉，他卡着布鲁斯的胳膊将人类往门外带，一架轻便的黑色战机已经等候多时。

“我们要去哪儿？”布鲁斯被塞进副驾驶座，他貌若惊恐、可怜巴巴地望着卡尔。

卡尔目不斜视，直到战机缓缓升空才扭过头，“去看看什么是给奴隶的惩罚。”

 

周遭都是兴奋的呼喊与此起彼伏的报价，布鲁斯不知道氪星人也会发出这样忘我而狂热的吼叫。他们坐在专为贵族开设的包厢中，舒适温暖，背后是有按摩功能的沙发。但布鲁斯感觉不到一丝暖意，寒气从他的脚底灌进脑子，让他摇晃着想冲出这座牢笼，但愤怒使他始终保持清醒，誓言铸就的铁链将他牢牢钉在原地，拇指的指甲深深刺入掌心。

面前的全息影像清楚地显示着竞技场中央正发生着什么，两名人类伤痕累累、盔甲破烂，却依然挣扎着要将手中的剑刺进对方喉咙。血液从伤处滴滴答答地淌了一地，几乎汇集成一道细长的河流。

 

“依你所见，他们会怎样？”卡尔侧过身问他，打量着布鲁斯的脸。

“他们会死。”布鲁斯压下厌恶与怒火，尽量用平稳的语调回答，他若无其事地搅拌着咖啡，香浓的可可豆气味逐渐遮盖了血腥气，“只是我从不知道，氪星人也会喜欢这种暴虐的游戏。”

“游戏？”卡尔重复道，“你这样认为？这是奴隶们自己要求的，甚至连这个竞技场的由来，也是第一批奴隶的'奇思妙想'”。”

“为了自由？”

卡尔站起身，居高临下地俯视着布鲁斯，“为了取悦他们的主人。奴隶在竞技场上的表现能给他们的主人赢得所谓的荣耀。当然，佐德将军的确格外给了最强壮最勇敢的奴隶奖励，如果他们能赤手空拳地打败一条龙，那么自由之门将为他们开启。”

“龙？”

“它们是氪星贵族驯养的智慧生物，外形接近地球人类描述的龙。实际上我们叫这个种族拉顿。”他强硬地拉起布鲁斯的手将其展开，只见掌心一抹猩红。

“没有我的允许，不准随意伤害自己。”

“是的。”

 

画面转到被关在地牢中的拉顿，那是一条周身漆黑的巨龙，被链条紧紧束缚着，尖锐的倒刺长满了它的坚硬的表皮，不断挥动的粗壮尾巴末端是一颗球形锥体，布鲁斯敢肯定如果被击中一次，普通人类绝对当场毙命。巨龙高声鸣叫着，从狭长的嘴里吐出一颗火球，瞬间将不远处的一颗树燃烧殆尽。

 

“不会有人类能通过这个。”布鲁斯肯定道。

“万事无绝对。”卡尔示意他起身跟着自己，他们一同穿过幽深的隧道来到关押着参赛奴隶们的牢笼，一双双浑浊的眼睛黏在二人身上。“除了取悦主人们，这个竞技场还有第二重作用，那就是惩罚。”

他们停在一间拥挤的铁皮屋前，那里面关着至少三十名遍体鳞伤的奴隶。“总有些奴隶不听话。他们的价值也只有给主人取乐了。佐德制定了关于奴隶的法令，强制实行。犯了错的奴隶不再属于原主人，等待他们的只有死亡。”

监狱腥臭腐烂的气息让布鲁斯很不舒服，这儿灯光很暗，只能看到奴隶们绝望疯狂的眼神与卡尔晦涩的眸子。

 

氪星人宽大的手掌摸上布鲁斯的面颊，“我希望你不要成为他们中的一员，布鲁斯。”

血液在布鲁斯体内奔走，他的手指动了动，又很快恢复成垂落的状态，“我当然不会。”他抬头无所顾忌地回视卡尔，在那双澄澈的瞳孔中，卡尔清晰地看到自己的面庞。

 

离开竞技场时，布鲁斯遇到了熟人。他眨了眨眼，确认身着黑色紧身皮衣，脖子上戴有银白项圈的女人是赛琳娜。女人俏丽的面孔上还残留着上一场战斗的痕迹，她嘴边仍有严重的淤青，侧脸也被利器划开一条口子。但项圈上显示的数字代表她又一次在竞技场赢得了胜利，为自己与自己的主人夺得荣耀。昨天才与他们在哥谭碰见的女性氪星人甩出银色的鞭子缠住赛琳娜的腰，将她往自己身旁拉。

“干得漂亮，小猫。”伊利娅满意地抚摸着猫女的黑发，她嘲卡尔投去一个嘲弄的眼神。“从没见过卡尔殿下的奴隶出现在竞技场上，是殿下舍不得让他上来战斗吗？”

赛琳娜睁圆了眼睛盯着布鲁斯的脸，白皙的脸因愤怒而涨红，她鼻翼翕动着，眉毛狠狠拧在一起，露出明显的鄙夷神情。她朝昔日的花花公子脸上啐了口唾沫，“韦恩，你这个懦夫、杂种！你背叛了蝙蝠，承欢在氪星人膝下！”伊利娅放开了猫女，让她能一下子扑到布鲁斯身上。

猫女脏兮兮的爪子划破了布鲁斯的衣服，她掐着布鲁斯的脖子试图将他扑倒在地，女斗士伤处的血液都蹭到了布鲁斯脸上，她绝对想把韦恩掐死，用力得身体都在发抖。

“你居然胆敢出现在我面前，在你害死他之后！！终有一日我要将你这贱货撕成碎片拿去喂野猫！！”布鲁斯握住赛琳娜的手想扯开她，而卡尔毫不费力地拎起猫女的后颈将她甩出去，伊利娅冷眼瞧着前一秒自己还夸奖过的奴隶被重重摔在地上，“没用的东西！”一道鞭子落在赛琳娜背上，她爬起来往后退，仍满是愤恨地瞪着布鲁斯。

 

卡尔冷冷地扫了猫女一眼，伊利娅突兀地笑了几声，“她就是这个样子，没爹没娘的野种都是这样缺少管教。”她挑衅地舔着嘴唇，“您觉得对吗？没有父母管教的杂种妄想用华丽的外壳包装自己……我当然说的是人类，人类最喜欢这样遮遮掩掩啦。”

卡尔原本蔚蓝的瞳膜染上猩红，他下意识握紧拳头，却被布鲁斯悄悄拉住披风。他略诧异地回头望了自己的奴隶一眼，朝伊利娅投去最后一瞥便带着布鲁斯离开了。

 

“我见过您的战斗过程。”布鲁斯在他怀里说，他们正在云层中穿行，人类的躯体不足以抵抗高处的寒冷，所以卡尔搂紧了他。

布鲁斯顿了顿继续道：“其他氪星人都不能飞，不能像你一样从眼中发出足以毁灭一切的激光。”

“那叫热视线。”

“好的，热视线。”布鲁斯笑了一下，他的声音闷在披风里，听起来模糊厚重，却又有些可爱。

“这是与生俱来的天赋，绝不必为此烦恼。我知道氪星的神明叫拉奥，殿下，有人对你说过，你可能就是拉奥选中的存在吗？”

卡尔不置可否地哼了声，但他的肌肉不再紧绷了。“选中我干什么？”

布鲁斯耸肩，“神明总有自己的道理。”

卡尔低头，望见布鲁斯头顶小小的发漩，他嗅了嗅，布鲁斯不是氪星人，他不属于三大人种中的任何一个，但极尽敏锐的五感让卡尔能勉强感知到布鲁斯身为人类，被隐藏在血管中淡薄的信息素味道，那是清爽的薄荷味，还夹杂了冰雪的凛然。“回去后你得解释伊利娅的奴隶和你有什么深仇大恨。”

“这个嘛……”布鲁斯咕哝着，卡尔的手掐了一把布鲁斯的腰，“别对我说谎。”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

卡尔的住所宽敞明亮、装饰精美、配件设施一应俱全，却没有一点人情味。闪着冰冷金属光泽的机器人总能满足主人的一切需求，但它们是没有温度的，尽管配备了智能系统，卡尔却从不和机器“聊天”。除了每日光临花园的小鸟与偷偷捞起池塘里鱼儿的猫咪，整座宫殿死气沉沉。卡尔允许布鲁斯在宫殿里随意走动，他有时傍晚回来，有时又是深夜，布鲁斯偶尔会在地毯上睡着，但听到动静会第一时间揉揉眼睛坐起来，和卡尔讲讲今天干了什么。他当然知道自己的一举一动都被详尽地收录到监视器里传送至卡尔腕间的仪器，但语言给人的感觉毕竟比无声的画面更加鲜活与柔软。

“到了。”卡尔示意布鲁斯睁开眼睛，他们一前一后回到宫殿。卡尔卸下披风，机器人及时接住了它，并为布鲁斯送上晚餐。  
“你认识蝙蝠侠。”这是一个肯定句，卡尔凛冽冰冷的眸子直视着他的奴隶。布鲁斯坐在舒适的椅子里，拿叉子叉起盘中一颗色泽鲜艳的圣女果，他自始至终没有与卡尔对视。“是的，我认识他，但我从不知道那张面具下的脸是怎样的，更未见过他除却蝙蝠侠外的身份。”

他缓慢地咀嚼着果子，让酸甜的汁液唤醒味蕾。

“他救过我不止一次，为了回报，我同意资助他，让他得以不断打造高科技武器。但战争爆发后的第一年，他就失踪了，再没有人见过他。”布鲁斯咽下一口朗姆酒，他抽了抽湿润的鼻子，等待卡尔接下来的问话。  
“为什么伊利娅的奴隶指责是你害死了蝙蝠侠？”  
布鲁斯闻言哑然失笑，揶揄地抬头望着卡尔，“如果您记得战争第一年的倒数第二场大范围攻击，就能查到当时氪星的军舰毁了韦恩大厦，”他泛着水光的蓝眼睛眨了眨，“我本该在那场攻击中死去，如果不是蝙蝠侠替我承受了一击。血液、汗水、焦土……到处是悲鸣与死亡。他把我拖出废墟然后离开了，我看到原本支撑混凝土的钢针砸穿了他的肺部，此后，他消失在所有人的视线里。”

卡尔的超级大脑快速搜索到了蝙蝠侠最后一次出现的时间，与布鲁斯所描述的吻合。

他的语气缓和了些，“你没有害死他，那是他自己的选择。”像是想到了什么，王储的眉毛皱起来，“以地球人的角度来说，你和他发生过关系吗？”  
布鲁斯诧异地看着他，“没有，当然没有，你怎么会这样想？”  
卡尔怀疑地说：“你的心跳和瞳膜……"  
“这和心跳什么的无关，老天啊！”他又好笑又好气地打断了卡尔，“任何一个人被突兀地问到私密问题都会这样吧？！总之我没有！”  
卡尔迟疑地点了点头，布鲁斯问：“假如，我是说假如，我和他真的曾经发生过关系，这对你有什么影响吗？”  
“我会不悦。”卡尔直白道，“虽然那是过去的事情，但我不喜欢其他人碰我的东西。”  
布鲁斯轻轻哼了一声，他卷着奶油蘑菇面条，却没什么把它们塞进嘴里的兴致，“我根本不认识那个女人，大概她是蝙蝠侠的狂热粉丝之一吧。”  
“在地球人中，她很厉害，但没有你卓越。”卡尔扫视着布鲁斯的骨骼与肌肉，“我曾以为人类的亿万富翁不会做这些锻炼。”  
那是修行和战斗的成果。布鲁斯腹诽，他的身上有大大小小深浅不一的伤疤，有些伤绝不是什么所谓的极限运动能导致的。为了不引起氪星人的怀疑，布鲁斯与卢瑟、扎塔娜他们窃取了部分氪星的科技成果，和魔法一起修复布鲁斯破损的身体。

这花了一年时间。

修复过程甚至比受那些伤时承受的痛苦更加让人难以忍受，他的骨骼被抽空、打碎，取出身体后又活活催生出全新的。他斑驳的皮肤是先进行切除再移植或长全，每一天布鲁斯都必须忍受更多的疼痛，甚至比疼痛更多。最痛苦时，连呼吸都是酷刑，五脏六腑仿佛被地狱的烈焰灼烧。为了走到今天他已经失去太多了，无论如何，他不能失败。

“你会把我放进竞技场吗？”  
卡尔有些惊讶，他嘴角抿着，“不会。”他从不喜欢任何残忍的事情，布鲁斯可能有一个适合被训练成武士的身体，但卡尔不会让他走上沾满鲜血与罪恶的斗场。  
“谢谢您，主人。”布鲁斯站起身走到卡尔跟前跪下，他小心翼翼地伸出手，温暖细腻的掌心贴在卡尔的面颊上，夹着醇香美酒气息的呼吸轻轻洒在卡尔耳边，“我好想吻你。”

卡尔曾在人类的书籍中读到：亲吻比性更加美妙。人们通过亲吻唤醒另一个沉睡的灵魂，通过亲吻得到甜美的蜜糖。  
“我的嘴唇先于我的心爱上他了。”浓妆艳抹的歌剧女演员嗓音轻柔而满含深情。  
布鲁斯的嘴唇并不柔软，他是饱满的、有力的，如皮革般韧性，卡尔微微张开嘴，那条灵活的舌头立刻舔舐起他的齿列。一颗又酸又甜的东西顺着布鲁斯的舌头送入卡尔口中，卡尔下意识咀嚼它。

那是一颗葡萄。酸甜、多汁，有酒香。  
那是人类的食物。

他们的嘴唇分开，布鲁斯跨坐在他腿上，微笑着抚摸他的侧脸。  
“你可以不必叫我主人，”卡尔吞下葡萄的果肉，“你可以叫我卡尔。”他说。  
“在我们独处时？”  
“在我们独处时。”  
“好的，卡尔。”他满足地笑着。

这一夜卡尔没有入睡，等到太阳升起他对布鲁斯说自己要离开几天，随后踏着朝辉走出宫殿。晚些时候机器人带走了布鲁斯，对他说他要参加两天后的奴隶竞技。布鲁斯没有任何抵抗与辩解，他和一群浑身伤痕累累的奴隶们一起被带进竞技场空气混浊的地下室。赛琳娜竟然也在里面，她项圈上的数字已经从几天前的18变成24，身上也多了几条狰狞的伤口。守卫是个年轻的氪星青年，他报了布鲁斯的名字，惊讶而怜悯地递给他一块小小的银色金属扣，示意他别在自己的耳朵上。

“这样收尸时知道你是谁。”他上下打量了干干净净的布鲁斯，忍不住说：“究竟为什么你要自愿报名去和拉顿战斗，你的主人也没有虐待你吧？”  
“自愿？”布鲁斯茫然道：“不，我没有，我只是——等等，你是说拉顿？”他的眼睛睁大了，巨大而凶恶的火龙在他脑海里一闪而过。  
“是啊。”守卫叹息道，“至今没人活着从它手底下逃出来。

他们给自愿挑战拉顿的奴隶最好的待遇。布鲁斯坐在自己的房间里，可口的食物与饮品、各式战斗服与冷兵器摆了一桌。他甚至还有几个柜子的战斗服与兵器可以挑选。但这有什么用？拉顿的牙齿能轻易将世界上最坚硬的盔甲咬成碎屑，而无论什么子弹与刀剑都无法割开它厚重的外壳。它打个小小的喷嚏呼出的火焰就足以让普通人类灰飞烟灭。

不过蝙蝠侠总有办法。

他点了开启键，面前浮现竞技场的实况影像。身材娇小的赛琳娜握着鞭子再次登场，这次她的对手是一个块头足有七尺多的壮汉，对方挥舞着巨大的铁锤向她砸去。几场连续的战斗已经消耗了赛琳娜部分体力，她侧身躲闪的动作略微吃力，一不留神就被对方踢中，狠狠地砸在地上。壮汉充血的眼睛里溢出残忍的兴奋，他上前掐住猫女的脖子，观众席呼声雷鸣一般。自诩高等生物的氪星人与人类并无不同，他们也渴望看到厮杀、鲜血，看到肉块飞溅。  
赛琳娜看起来耗尽了力气，软软地歪着脑袋不动弹，壮汉大吼了一声，放松了警惕。仅仅是这一秒的功夫，猫女重新挥动手上的鞭子，猛地翻身骑在壮汉头上，双手往两边疯狂地拉扯。带刺的鞭子扎破了壮汉的喉咙，布鲁斯猜测那上面涂了迷药，因为几乎是一瞬间的事，壮汉便如同一座小山轰隆一声倒在场地中央。

她又赢了。猫女艰难地爬起来，朝观众席吐了口血沫。  
布鲁斯为她精彩的战斗鼓掌。

进入竞技场前，他所有的通讯设备都被收走，自然也无法通知卡尔自己遭遇了什么。布鲁斯要求在与拉顿“比试”前先热热身，他的要求被通过了，机器人将已经换上轻薄战斗服的布鲁斯带到训练场，安排了一名同样参加竞技的奴隶给他。

“如果你在这里就被打死了，那可就参加不了明天的比试了。”守卫提醒道。  
“不会的。”布鲁斯活动了下筋骨，他走上训练场，毫无意外地发现这里也安排着观众席。氪星人在看到他上场时发出欢呼。他的对手也走了上来，看上去肌肉纠结，凶恶极了。  
“你是，你是布鲁斯·韦恩？！”被系统称为“红牌A”的男人震惊地打量着他，布鲁斯不明所以，但实打实地从对手扭曲的表情中接收到了混杂憎恨、厌恶、阴险等的一系列情绪。  
红牌A一脸小人得志的样子，他阴测测地朝布鲁斯啐了一口，“真没想到你这种贵公子也有今天。当初你把老子送进监狱的时候没想过有一天会被老子打死吧？！”  
“抱歉，”布鲁斯漠然，“我们可以开始了吗？”  
“你这个挨千刀的骚货，我今天要先把你打个半死再活活干死！”红牌A看上去的确和布鲁斯有深仇大恨，而布鲁斯讽刺地笑了笑，他毫无惧意，眼神锐利得如同鹰隼，“你可以看看自己到底有没有那个本事。”

大概所有人都觉得布鲁西只是个手无缚鸡之力的花花公子，空有一张漂亮的脸蛋，红牌A也这样认为。他因为绑架布鲁斯，在牢里待了三年，出来后直接碰上氪星的侵袭，被迫成为奴隶，骨子里崇尚暴力与鲜血的他爱惨了这个竞技场，他终于可以毫无顾忌地杀人、殴打、实施暴行，甚至……红牌A下流的目光从布鲁斯俊美的面孔移到细窄的腰身，放肆地舔着黑色紧身衣下流畅起伏的肌肉。  
他可以在擂台上做任何事情，任何在人类的世界里不被容忍的事情。

“别那样看我，”布鲁斯厉声道，“你让我恶心。”  
红牌A脸色大变，他怒吼着扬起匕首朝布鲁斯冲去，他要刺透这公子哥的喉咙，拿他的惨叫当下酒菜再饮下温热的血液作美味佳肴。布鲁斯冷眼看着他朝自己冲来，场上一片嘘声。红牌A的速度很快，力道极大，他相信自己可以一拳揍翻这个姓韦恩的饭桶，但布鲁斯灵活地稍一侧身，与他的拳头和刀子擦肩而过。

他扑了个空，脚下踉跄着，但很快稳定身形想补上一刀，但匕首在韦恩的鼻梁前停住了。  
“这不可能……”红牌A震惊地想抽回自己的手，但布鲁斯牢牢地攥着他，彻骨的疼痛顺着被捏碎的手腕传来，炸开他的脑子。  
匕首掉在地上，布鲁斯的胳膊轻巧地撞了下红牌A的肋骨，骨头碎裂的声音先于剧痛到达红牌A的鼓膜。  
他像一个无重量的排球似的，被布鲁斯轻松地抛了出去，又像一团烂泥，彻底烂在了擂台中心，口水与鲜血如他所愿染湿了擂台，不过这些污泞的玩意儿来自他自己。  
“你不可能是他……咳咳……"红牌A艰难地喘息着，破碎的肋骨已经刺进他的肺部，他还记得当初在自己枪口下哭得涕泪纵横的懦弱总裁，与他刚刚在“布鲁斯”眼中见到的镇定与决然截然不同，这个家伙不可能是布鲁斯·韦恩！  
布鲁斯没有搭理他，他只是面无表情地走下擂台，观众席一片喧哗，当初把赌注押在红牌A上的氪星人愤恨地盯着布鲁斯，恨不得把他的脸烧出一个洞，还有些人在兴奋的窃窃私语，询问布鲁斯的主人是谁。

“他是佐德将军的奴隶吗？！我从未见过这样漂亮的打斗！”有贵族欢呼雀跃。布鲁斯停下脚步。

“我是卡尔殿下的奴隶，我为他赢得荣耀。”他高声说。  
四周安静了。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

离再次上场还有六个小时，布鲁斯擦拭着他用半个晚上自己制作的工具：一个结实的钩索，底部牢牢焊着细长柔软却极难毁损的韧性钢绳；一副可以自如伸缩尖刃的手套。  
“这就是全部了？”赛琳娜从角落里走出，她脸上还带着血痕，可眸中的光亮一如往昔她仍然美丽，只是略微憔悴。布鲁斯拉过她柔软的胳膊，“不需要别的东西，小猫。”赛琳娜抚摸着布鲁斯的脸，“你会成功的，是吗？”她从口袋里掏出一颗圆润的紫色葡萄，将它放进布鲁斯微张的口中。

“蝙蝠侠总会有办法。”

以凡人之躯手无寸铁地对抗拉顿，这听起来的确是个笑话，但布鲁斯有办法把它变为现实。他花了一年时间来计划现在的一切，他必须确保每一步都在可控范围之内。安排赛琳娜进入这里是计划的一部分，他与赛琳娜在竞技场的相遇也绝非偶然。布鲁斯没有对守卫说谎，自愿报名与拉顿决斗的当然不是布鲁斯·韦恩本人，可几天前，猫女尖锐的爪子划破了布鲁斯的皮肤，刮到了属于他的血液，她拿这个走进竞技场报名。  
氪星人总是乐意看到人类死去的，没人关心报名的究竟是谁。

数月前  
刚做完一次修复手术的蝙蝠侠还躺在床上，新生的脊椎暂时无法支撑他爬起来。卢瑟给他发了一段影像，是氪星人骑在一种类龙生物上作战的场面。“这是氪星人驯养的被他们称为'拉顿'的生物。你将来很有可能会面对它。我的人采集到了它的血液样本，稍后送来一份。”前任总统的嗓音比过往低沉疲惫许多。

几小时后布鲁斯握着一支细小的试管，里头装了几滴蓝色液体。“真够小气。”他艰难地扯动着嘴角，“卢瑟一定自己留着皮肤组织。”  
“总比没有好。”迪克刚刚回来，他扶着扎塔娜进入治疗室，“我在半路上遇见她，捎了她一段路。”  
布鲁斯吐出一口气，“我正好需要她。”经过长期研究，他们已经找到了氪星人为数不多的弱点之一。

“魔法？”扎塔娜疑惑地望着他，“可上一次似乎……"  
“那是他们穿着附有一定魔抗的铠甲。”布鲁斯将手中的试管递给扎塔娜，“拥有极高的物理攻击与抵抗系数，可魔抗极低。就算他们能把自己从头武装到脚，也不能给自己的十几层楼高的宠物依样画葫芦来一套覆盖全身的盔甲吧？”  
扎塔娜捏了捏拇指，抬头看他，“你需要什么？”  
“能附着在食物中的魔法，让他们的坐骑听我的命令。”  
“你在开玩笑吗布鲁斯？魔法是有效力的，而且你施展不了这样的魔法。”  
“我不需要施展，”蝙蝠侠定定地望着眼前的魔法师，“我只用喂它们吃下藏着魔法的食物，让它们在至少三十分钟内把我当成它们的主人。”

两个月后扎塔娜送来了成果：一针管淡蓝色的液体。  
“把这个滴到拉顿的食物里……同时确保你自己体内也有魔药。”黑头发的女人咬了咬嘴唇，“我做不到让它们听从你，但可以暂时营造你是它们同类的幻觉。”  
“同类？它们不会攻击我吧？”布鲁斯记得拉顿是领地意识较强的物种。  
“不会，你在它们眼中会是刚出生的幼崽，脆弱、需要保护。所以它们会亲昵地对待你。”扎塔娜握住布鲁斯冰凉的手，“这实在太危险了，不如……"  
“最危险的事情早就发生了。”布鲁斯平静地反握住这个勇敢的女英雄，“氪星人占领了65%的生活区，战争还在继续，扎塔娜，有什么不是危险的呢？”

——————

布鲁斯站在训练室中央做些简单的活动，观众席的喧闹透过钢筋水泥传到地底。  
“他们在下注。”赛琳娜靠在门边，“拉顿已经吃下你的葡萄了……养鸽子，真有你的。不过这真的会有用吗，布鲁斯？”  
“会。”布鲁斯又往嘴里扔了颗葡萄，“他们在下什么注？”  
“关于你在第几分钟会被撕碎。”  
布鲁斯轻蔑地笑了声，“他们会输得一塌糊涂。”

等待的时间不算漫长，他被带到场地上时，耳朵上的银色金属扣闪了一下，卡尔的声音从里面传来。很清晰，很熟悉，很……焦急，还带了断断续续的喘息，似乎正在高速飞行。  
“我马上回来，布鲁斯，你什么时候报了这个？”  
“不是我，卡尔。”布鲁斯压低声音，他已经看到了被关在笼子里的拉顿，它看上去比影像里可大多了也凶恶多了，狭长的兽嘴里布满雪白的獠牙，它的鼻子喷着火，发出的吼叫足以震颤整个地面。  
“你要撑到我回来，好吗？”  
“好的，”布鲁斯紧紧盯着面前的巨兽，拉顿被放了出来，它脖子上有流动的金属项圈，巨大的翅膀“刷”地朝两边展开缓慢地扇动着，带起的风几乎能吹走摇摇欲坠的铁门。拉顿的翅膀上长有骨刺，尾巴末端则是坚硬的球形肉瘤，布鲁斯记得拉顿战斗时的影像，它可以轻而易举地摧毁一栋大楼，也能咬住半空中的战机。

“触发这个魔法的条件是你要与它较为柔软的地方有肢体接触。”扎塔娜曾告诉他。  
“拉顿有一个弱点，”卡尔的声音再次响起，“那就是它的眼睛。”

巨兽甩了甩脑袋，布鲁斯心想可能是魔法开始干扰它，它现在应该视线模糊。这是个好机会。他掏出钩索枪对着拉顿的背脊射击，原本预计能抓住其中一个倒刺的枪头被它不断挥动的翅膀打落了，与此同时，巨兽感知到了陌生的气息，朝布鲁斯跑来。一团火焰猛地吐向布鲁斯的位置，他朝左侧打了几个滚才得以避开。很快那能摧毁大楼的尾巴也飞快地朝他挥来，布鲁斯勉强抓住它尾巴上一根倒刺，纵身一跃跳上拉顿粗壮的尾部。为了保持平衡，他每一步都很小心。  
拉顿的尾巴被厚厚的硬质皮层包裹，布鲁斯必须爬到巨兽的颈部，抱住他全身上下最柔软的地方，才能使魔法生效。氪星人惊呼着，因为奴隶已经撑过了前五分钟。  
布鲁斯被剧烈摇晃着，几次悬挂在倒刺上要摔下去。但他死死抓着拉顿的倒刺，任凭身体颠簸得几乎有被撕裂的疼痛都不放手。一旦放手，等待他的只有被踩踏致死。布鲁斯苦笑着瞄了眼拉顿尾巴锤过的地方，那里已经成了一个大坑。

又一个摇晃，他的手心沁出了汗，身体被狠狠砸在坚硬的皮层上，甜腥味儿从舌尖溢出，眼前模糊发黑。布鲁斯腿部使劲往上蹬，几次重复后终于把自己蹬回拉顿背部。周围嘘声四起，甚至有人开始咒骂。但布鲁斯无暇理会。他原本打算慢慢朝前爬，但根据这个情况，可能不出一分钟他就要被直接摔下去。  
只能速战速决。他站起来弓起背，大概肋骨已经断了一根，刺痛让呼吸都成了折磨，可他不能停也不敢停，只能以最快的速度跑向拉顿颈部。

不知为何这头巨兽突然停了下来，布鲁斯不敢怠慢，他费力地爬上拉顿的脊椎，将手伸长印在柔软的颈部。

一声长长的嘶鸣从拉顿口中发出，布鲁斯睁大眼睛，这条龙竟然开始飞速挥舞翅膀，他们离地面越来越远。“不，不，停下！”布鲁斯拍打着拉顿的脖子，但得到的只是一些哼哼。他毫无办法，只能牢牢抓住拉顿背后的刺，让自己不掉下去。

【你也想要离开这里吧，小家伙？】  
“什么？”布鲁斯惊觉自己脑子里出现了一个混沌的声音。  
这是拉顿？  
【我不喜欢他们关押我的方式。】  
“我明白，但他们给你套了项圈，他们能控制你！”布鲁斯大喊。  
【控制我？】  
紧箍着拉顿脖子的项圈终于开始发亮，一道电流迅速席卷了大龙的身体。拉顿痛苦地嘶鸣着，翅膀僵硬着不动了。  
“就像这样。”布鲁斯喃喃自语，他们开始下坠了。如果运气好他会死在拉顿身上留个全尸，运气不好会被下坠的拉顿压在下面成为一坨肉酱。

这就是命运，这就是变数。无法预料，无法控制。

但下一刻，一双宽大温暖的手就将他拥入如钢铁般坚硬的胸膛。  
布鲁斯对上一双蓝得过分的眼睛。  
“卡尔？”他的声线在颤抖，他的双眼睁大了，此时在空气稀薄的高空，他才第一次真正意义上将卡尔的外貌刻在心里。这个氪星人不应该长着这样一双眼睛的。它们太蓝、太纯粹、太宽容了。  
卡尔凝视着他，“你做的很好。你驯服了拉顿。”年轻的氪星王储大概终此一生都无法忘却刚才的画面。他一时兴起救下的，狡黠而美丽的人类，正意气风发地坐在只有氪星人才能勉强驯化的野兽身上。布鲁斯的目光沉着而镇定，他握着拉顿尖刺的手从头至尾没有一丝颤抖。他身上流畅起伏的肌肉线条，优美而饱含力量。

卡尔发现他从未真正了解布鲁斯，正如他从未真正了解地球。但现在他想要去了解了。

一个吻，轻盈地落在布鲁斯唇上。  
“我们回去。”

TBC  
本垒倒计时（1/2）


	7. Chapter 7

卡尔抱着布鲁斯降落在自己的宫殿，“你需要治疗。”他将人类抱进治疗室，几下撕去了布鲁斯身上破破烂烂的衣服。他的动作有些笨拙，擦到了布鲁斯被砸得凹陷了一小块的右胸，但很轻，好像一个巨人捧着自己珍贵的瓷器。卡尔小心地将他放进一个装满绿色黏稠液体的长方体池子，布鲁斯仰着头，氪星人有力而宽大的手掌就垫在他脑后，支撑他放松身体。  
温暖细腻的液体包裹着他，它们仿佛能被人体吸收，一股股清凉的舒适感缓解了布鲁斯胸腔的刺痛与喉口的灼热，他清楚地感受到自己受损的骨头正被复原，破裂的血管逐渐闭合。体内有些痒痒的，像是肺部被一根轻盈的羽毛拂过，布鲁斯忍不住咳嗽，吐出一滩乌黑的血。

“卡尔……"，好热，他不由自主地贴近卡尔的手，把滚烫的脸颊附在上面，太热了，卡尔的手掌光滑凉爽，能让他昏沉的脑袋清醒一些。这池药水一定加了别的东西，布鲁斯想着，他费力地转过身，将卡尔的手放在自己赤裸的身体上，“摸摸我。”他用对方的手胡乱地挤压抚摸自己的胸口，卡尔动也不动地看着，冷不防将水蛇似的几乎缠在他身上的布鲁斯从池子里捞出来。机器人递上准备好的柔软织物，卡尔用它们包裹住浑身黏液的布鲁斯，几秒后织物落在地上，而人类身上干爽又整洁。

布鲁斯像是才回过神来，堪堪扶住卡尔的肩膀让自己站立。他几乎一丝不挂，而卡尔却穿戴整齐、英姿飒爽。莫名的羞愧感让人类略微瑟缩。  
卡尔的手扬起来，在空中停顿了几秒，又迟疑地落下去，“你自由了。”他沉声道，“我会把你送回哥谭，但如果……"他不自在地别过头，布鲁斯惊讶地发现卡尔的耳廓染上一层薄红，这时他才意识到，卡尔其实只是个年轻得不得了的小子。  
“如果你愿意，可以留下来……"卡尔慢吞吞地说，布鲁斯伸手捧住卡尔的脸，这个动作花了他两秒钟，对卡尔而言，两秒内他有无数次推开布鲁斯的机会，无数次让布鲁斯回到正常的人类世界的机会，但直到人类那两片薄薄的湿润的嘴唇压上来，他都没有一丁点拒绝的意思。

一个漫长而缠绵的亲吻。只是唇瓣间的厮磨与温存。

布鲁斯笑吟吟地舔着嘴唇，“我当然愿意。”他颇具暗示地磨蹭着卡尔，大腿轻顶这氪星王储胯下鼓囊囊的一包，“需要我证明吗？”他将双手搭在卡尔的腰腹上往下滑，径直跪在了卡尔腿间。  
“你硬了。”布鲁斯拿鼻子亲昵地蹭了蹭卡尔微勃的阴茎，有些口干舌燥地隔着一层布料去舔吻吮吸，唾液打不湿氪星科技，但能让卡尔更硬更热，以至于前端分泌出透明的液体。布鲁斯潮湿温暖的嘴唇与鲜红的舌尖在他下体上游走，满足的神情像极了一个得到美味棒棒糖的花花公子。纯真、迷惑、淫荡。天真又下流，纯情而色情。

或许这的确是他重重迷雾后一个真实、原本的面貌。

卡尔一瞬间有许多疑问盘旋在心口，在他还是将它们统统压了下去。他托着布鲁斯圆润饱满的臀瓣，把他从地上抱起来，又瞬间来到床前将这个美丽的人类扔进床垫。布鲁斯把头埋在枕头里，屁股自觉又温顺地翘着，因即将到来的性爱充满期待与一点点无措。

卡尔爬上床，移到布鲁斯背后，他揉搓着人类滑腻冰凉的两瓣臀肉，圆滚滚的丰润肉团几乎把他的手给吸住了，直到那团肉变得红肿，布鲁斯发出喘息，卡尔才摸上人类两腿间的小洞。  
布鲁斯体毛很浅，下体尤为干净，只有性器的颜色稍深，但也犹如樱桃一般可口。卡尔握了握布鲁斯半勃的阴茎，沉甸甸的阳具在他掌心有自我意识一般突突跳动，还随着他的挤压与撸动吐出更多液体。他玩了一会儿，将布鲁斯分泌的前液涂在手指上，这才试探地揉着收缩着的粉红色肉口。

“…别停。”布鲁斯闷声道，卡尔愣了愣，发现原本开了一点的小肉洞再次咬紧了自己的手指。颜色略深的皱褶们全部团在一起，皱巴巴地不让卡尔再进去哪怕半个指节。“啪！”他突然重重地打了布鲁斯的屁股一下，布鲁斯惊愕地转回头看他，咬着他指头的肉口却变松了。“啪！”又是一掌，力道更大，声音更响，布鲁斯扭着屁股，在卡尔又探入一个指节后咬紧下唇。  
氪星人光滑却粗大的手指撑开了他原本不应该用来接纳男人的地方，触感鲜明的指腹摩挲着布鲁斯柔嫩的洞口与会阴，激起一阵阵过电的快感。

卡尔吞咽着，他盯着眼前不断蠕动的艳红肠肉，被前液濡成晶亮的水色。两根手指在里头翻搅、拨动，布鲁斯前列腺的位置不深，他稍一伸指就能够到。那是一块微微隆起的软肉，随着布鲁斯的呼吸上下起伏，诱人极了。人类被捏住前列腺，头皮发麻地软了腰，他很怕这个，很怕这种感觉：放纵、酸疼、此起彼伏、不受控制。  
起初总是疼痛的，但一波一波的酸意取代了痛感，卡尔在他屁股里曲起二指，重重扪打脆弱柔软的内壁，指甲甚至有意无意地磨过前列腺。除了酸软，更多的是越发明显的快感，布鲁斯紧绷的肌肉因情动化开，尿意与快慰从肉洞里那个隐秘的地方泛出，一阵阵推着他朝前走。他的精囊变得鼓鼓涨涨的，里面充满了热烫的种子，卡尔适时握住它们，把它们当成两颗果子在手里玩耍。  
布鲁斯险些叫出来，“哈啊……就是这样……"，他右手往下摸住自己的阴茎，狠狠抓了一把，从熟悉的痛感中恢复神智。但已经来不及了。卡尔又增加了一根手指，三根粗壮的指头在他稚嫩敏感的肠道中并排前行，抠挖出一个多汁松软的肉洞。他就像一个新鲜出炉的面包，还冒着腾腾的热气与麦子香味，没来得及被其他顾客闻上一口，卡尔就咬了最甜美的一块。

布鲁斯甜美地呻吟着，他开始分泌肠液，柔软的肠道深处传来意想不到的瘙痒。卡尔偏偏不去碰那片肿起的前列腺软肉了，不管那片肉有多滚烫，有多柔嫩，包裹卡尔的感觉是那么热情与柔顺，他都仿佛下定决心似的不再碰了。布鲁斯只好不知廉耻地扭着屁股去追他的手指，把自己最脆弱的地方奉给氪星人能轻易推倒一座大楼的指头。

卡尔将布鲁斯翻过来，惊讶地发现人类的胸膛染上了可口的粉红。他去捏布鲁斯在空气中颤动的胸肉，抓了满满的一手，几乎顶得上一位少女初次发育的小巧乳房。卡尔不合时宜地想到那些被当作生育机器改造成Omega的人类男性，他们的胸都没有布鲁斯这样饱满、圆润，甚至能在空气中颤动。  
如果布鲁斯也是Omega，当他生下孩子后，为了哺乳，胸部会大成什么样子？里面会充满丰沛甘甜的乳汁吗？会在胸脯上摇来摇去吗？布鲁斯的乳头已经是红棕色了，如同一颗莓子点缀在雪白的胸膛上，那布鲁斯怀孕后呢？他的乳头会更加红艳吗？乳孔会翕张吗？

卡尔胡思乱想着，用力捏了把手下柔软的乳肉，没想布鲁斯惊惧地尖叫，他赶忙松开手，这才发现布鲁斯的胸已经被捏出了明显的掌痕，预计几小时后要变成淤青。布鲁斯疼痛地抽搐着，胸肉被人玩弄的羞耻与快感牵引到下身，他湿漉漉的阴茎一跳，竟然吐了些白液出来。与此同时，慌了手脚的氪星人重重按压了布鲁斯的前列腺，布鲁斯呼吸一滞，被操弄得敞开、熟透的肠肉抽搐似的死死咬住卡尔的手指。

一股浓浓的精液喷了出来。

布鲁斯像是失去了所有力气，瘫软在床垫里不作动弹，卡尔听到人类心跳得很快，有些担心地想去摸他的额头。但布鲁斯猛地抓住卡尔的手腕将他压在身下，作势要解开卡尔的裤子。人类捧出那根沉甸甸的巨大狰狞的氪星老二，撑直身体就想往屁股里塞，可卡尔推开了布鲁斯。

人类睁大钢蓝色的眼睛，伤心又疑惑地打量着卡尔。“你不想要我吗？”  
“不……"卡尔闭了闭眼，有些窘迫地侧过头，“只是，我比较看重，性行为。我的父母都认为这是非常、非常郑重的事，你的第一次不应该在这么仓促的情况下……"  
“你打算选个良辰吉日，烛光晚餐、玫瑰共浴，然后在你父母的见证下和我上床？”布鲁斯打了个呵切，“没什么比一场精心准备的隆重性交更让人提不起兴趣了。”  
卡尔摇摇头，“你不知道氪星人的性别和习惯。”  
布鲁斯像是想到了什么，面部表情精彩纷呈，最后定格在勉强维持住的笑脸上，“你是说，其实你不是男人？”

“我当然是！”卡尔站了起来，他看起来更窘迫了，俊美的脸上显露出难得一见的郁闷，“我不仅是男人，我还是一个罕见的Alpha。”  
“Alpha？”布鲁斯懒洋洋地举起手，“你说的是Alpha、Beta、Omega这三类中，最具攻击性、最强悍、最有领导力的性别？”  
“是的。”卡尔疑惑地望着布鲁斯，“地球上也有这种性别划分？”  
“没有，”布鲁斯笑道，“但地球上有许多生物研究专家和想象力超群的女性作家，我有幸拜读过他们的几部作品。”是AO3上的蝙蝠侠x布鲁西x蝙蝠侠的互攻肉文，这是该死的Dick送他的生日礼物之一！  
“现在氪星的Alpha已经很少了，而且随着科技的发展，Beta和Omega与Alpha的差距也几乎缩小到没有，Omega们只需要注射几次疫苗就能一辈子不经历发情期，子宫也萎缩到几乎完全退化。”卡尔顿了顿，“我们的星球，不看重任何感情。但我是这颗星球唯一一个自然选择下出生的孩子。我是我父母爱情的结晶，而非生殖舱科学筛选的结果。”

他定定地注视着布鲁斯，双眼比天空还要澄澈，“我只会与我爱的人、我要与之共度一生的人发生关系。布鲁斯，你会永远留在我身边吗？”

TBC

下章终于能上本垒了！预告下章情节是一个小高潮。


	8. Chapter 8

警告：有其他角色x布鲁斯未遂剧情。本章超蝙本垒。

计划顺利进行，一切朝着他希望的方向发展，他本该立刻露出惊喜而感动的表情，像任何一个忠诚而热情的情人那样说出“我愿意”，但面对卡尔清澈的眼睛，这句话犹如千钧。  
太可笑了，一定是情欲熏晕了他的脑子。布鲁斯握了握拳，将尖锐的指甲刺入掌心，疼痛总能叫人清醒。  
他站起身捧住卡尔的面颊，“不久后会举行你们的宴会吧……你可以像其他贵族那样，牵着我出场。”奴隶灵巧修长的手指顺着卡尔胸前显眼的“S”型标志滑动，在拐角处重重按了按，布鲁斯轻柔沙哑的嗓音缓缓飘进卡尔的耳道，“用印着你的标志的链子牵着我，让所有人知道我是你的。只有你能对我做任何事……"

对天性掠夺的慕强种族来说，这是个巨大的诱惑。布鲁斯强悍、美丽，他在竞技场的表现让不少氪星人侧目，拥有优秀卓越的奴隶也是氪星贵族间相互攀比的资本之一，他们通常喜欢交换优秀的奴隶们来找乐子，甚至定期举办宴会，公开在宴会上展示、分享他们的奴隶。  
“高雅的乐趣。”许多贵族这样称呼，但事实真的如此吗？  
在得到布鲁斯之前，卡尔没有接受任何一个人类奴隶，但他参加过这样的宴会。贵族们牵着自己的奴隶，让他们穿暴露色情的衣服以展示自己的身体，有时贵族们会在宴会上让奴隶“体现忠诚”，一时间空气中弥漫性交特有的气味，有时他们又要求奴隶们在自己面前媾和，以此取乐。  
卡尔不喜欢这样。

“我不会给你套上链子。”卡尔厌恶地说，“但你的确要作为我的奴隶出席宴会。”这是规定。“我会给你一套合适的衣服……"他的喉咙紧了紧，“不必隐藏你的美丽。”

一周后

布鲁斯捏着手里薄薄的黑色纱衣，表情扭曲地盯着上面的大开的胸口与裸露腰侧的开口。这就是氪星人的审美？心不甘情不愿地换上后，他发现这件勉强算作衣服而不是几块布的玩意儿上身效果比平面更加惊悚。多年义警生涯让布鲁斯的肌肉线条流畅优美，胸脯尤为饱满，这件礼服显然是为他“量身打造”的，几乎完全贴在了他身上，过于紧身与无遮蔽感让布鲁斯下意识想挡住自己光裸的胸口。  
“好了？”卡尔掀开帘子进来，他在看到布鲁斯侧身裸露的柔韧腰部时愣了一下，眼睛又转到胸口，从他的角度来看，这件“礼服”完全勾勒出了布鲁斯完美的身材，尤其突出了胸、腰和屁股，后腰没有可以遮盖臀部曲线的下衬，两团浑圆上翘的软肉暴露在空气中。这是他们故意的。

卡尔的脸沉下来，“我去让他们再拿一件。”  
“这不是你选的？”布鲁斯捏了捏脖子上的项圈，那上面镶嵌了一个鲜红的S，昭示他奴隶的身份。“不用换了，卡尔。我很喜欢。”他嫌恶地瞟了眼镜子里的自己，拉住卡尔的手，“这是他们想看的，就让他们看吧。毕竟他们也只有看的份了。”布鲁斯牵着卡尔的手移到自己背后，慢慢往下滑，“他们永远也不可能这样对我……”蛊惑性的嗓音让卡尔有一瞬间失神，他揉了揉手里那坨软肉，“那好吧。”

在氪星人眼里，人类奴隶身份低贱，参与主人们的宴会时没有资格露出整张脸，所以每一个奴隶都佩戴了相应的遮住上半张脸的面具，布鲁斯也不例外。他跟在卡尔身后，是唯一一个脖子上没有长长锁链的奴隶。许多氪星人饶有兴致地打量他，他们的奴隶也躲在主人身后，朝自己的同胞投去意义不明的视线。  
卡尔突然拉住布鲁斯的胳膊，将他拽到自己身边，“你今天很漂亮。”他抚摸着布鲁斯脸上那副镶着银边的黑色面具。它的形状像极了天鹅伸展的羽翼，右边末端还有一颗璀璨的碎钻。但再精美的面具也只是衬托得人类轮廓优美的眼睛更加动人，孔雀蓝的眸子在宴会摇曳的灯光下显得斑驳而深邃。  
短短几分钟时间，卡尔已经收到五个想借用布鲁斯或者交换奴隶的请求信息，他把这些全部删除了。

只是有几个老家伙他必须去亲自应付。

“你留在这里，哪里都不要去。”他让布鲁斯站在离会场中央远远的一丛培植物下，许诺很快就回来找他。“必要的话就找我。”他给了布鲁斯联络自己的戒指。布鲁斯看起来有些局促和惶惑，太多视线投视在他身上了，人类不安地往植被后躲了躲，看着自己的主人离开。  
宴会和他想象中没什么差别，氪星人一如既往继续着“游戏”。布鲁斯看到一名年轻的男性奴隶正跪在地上吞吐着主人的性器，一脸温顺与讨好，不远处的长桌上几名女性奴隶攀在主人的身后，随着对方的动作呻吟扭动。空气中的温度逐渐升高，布鲁斯不想多看宴会厅中央愈发淫靡的场景，他四处看了看，打算溜到最近的花园。  
一只手抓住了他的胳膊，轻而易举地把他从暗处拽了出来。  
布鲁斯抬起头，对上一张陌生的脸。

几个月前他就设想过自己将会面临怎样的处境。此刻他要做的不过是忍耐与顺从。能捏碎大理石的手指捏着他的下巴，有人拿开了他脸上的面具。“他不是什么极度美丽的人类。”银发贵族抚摸着布鲁斯的面颊，右手探入礼服，揉搓着奴隶嫩红的乳尖。布鲁斯咬住下唇，脸上露出屈辱的神色。  
“但他很吸引人。强悍、富有力量。我厌烦了柔软的小猫。”另一个氪星人顶着一头乱糟糟的红发，他从身后圈住布鲁斯的肩膀，深深嗅着人类的侧颈，“他害我输了不少钱。”厚实的手掌贴着布鲁斯挺翘浑圆的臀肉，布鲁斯的呼吸变得急促。  
“害怕了？不要紧，乖孩子……"这是第三个人，他捞着布鲁斯的腿弯把他抱起来，“虽然我们动一下手指就能把你的心脏挖出来，但今天是找乐子的时候。”红发舔着布鲁斯紧闭的唇瓣，他迷惑地吸着鼻子，“你怎么这么香？”  
一根手指插进布鲁斯干涩的肠道，突如其来的刺激让他在三个氪星人的禁锢中挣扎。银头发的那个狠狠拧了把布鲁斯的乳尖，又甩了他一巴掌。他看起来比刚才还要兴奋，“这家伙骑过拉顿，我早想试试他的滋味，他那双健壮有力的长腿被打开会是什么表情。”

“我的主人不会允许你们这样。”布鲁斯吸了口气，他的四肢都被抓牢了，在绝对的力量与速度压制面前，地球上所有的格斗技巧都没有任何作用。只要这几个氪星人再抓得紧一分，他的手腕一定会脱臼。  
“你的主人？”有人泄出轻蔑的低笑，“你太得意忘形了，真的以为自己有多重要？”  
粗糙的舌苔舔舐着他的乳头，“还是说，你觉得自己找了个好靠山？”  
恶心与厌恶让他胃中翻腾，揉捏他胸部与屁股的手指却没有因布鲁斯嫌恶的神色停下，“他里面太紧了，操进去也不爽。”他们把布鲁斯按在地上，分开奴隶的腿，下身的裤子被撕开后，露出紧闭瑟缩的淡粉洞口。两根手指在里头翻搅，又不满地退出去。布鲁斯试图按下戴在拇指上的联络器，可立刻有人将它猛地摘下然后碾碎。  
“你的主人同意了我们的交换请求，就在十分钟前，不然他为什么要留着你在这里呢？”红发的那个从最近的酒桌随手拿了一瓶酒，拔开瓶塞朝布鲁斯走来，他愉悦地看着脸色煞白的奴隶，“把他的屁股抬高。”  
“不，不要！”布鲁斯惊恐地瞪大眼睛，他感到自己的臀瓣被人朝两边拉开，将中间最私密的地方暴露无疑，冰凉的瓶口刺进温暖柔软的穴眼，将粉色的穴口撑成一个小小的圆形。烈酒登时灌入了人类敏感的肠道。布鲁斯的手臂与小腿爆出青筋，他昂着头愤怒地嘶嘶抽气，极力挣动双腿，想把越埋越深的酒瓶甩下去，但氪星人握住酒瓶底部，将它塞得更深。  
冰凉的酒液几乎在刚一接触到脆弱的肠壁时就燃起了灼烧般的痛感，就像有人往他体内塞了一个滚烫的烙铁。布鲁斯咬着牙，拳头收紧了。疼痛与小腹的饱胀下坠感让他意识稍有昏沉，但足够察觉越来越多的氪星人朝他走来。不断有手掌与指甲刮擦他的身体、挤压他的肌肉。

常年的战斗让布鲁斯强悍敏捷，他的肌肉是实战赋予的，柔韧而有力量，并不像夸张的健美明星一般高高隆起，只是流畅而恰到好处的结实，氪星人中也难得有这样漂亮的身体。如果放在人类的时代，这奴隶或许是个狠角，但今时不同往日，现在他只有被更高等生物按在地上折辱的份。四周的喘息声愈发粗重，有人拔出了酒瓶，汩汩金黄的酒液顺着布鲁斯艳红的洞口流淌。

“滚开！”察觉到一根粗大炙热的东西摩擦自己的臀缝，难言的屈辱与愤恨让布鲁斯猛地爆发了力量，一脚踢开拉起他大腿的氪星人，不设防的贵族回过神来，朝他肚子上狠狠踹了一脚。布鲁斯因这一击踢打几乎吐出一口鲜血。  
他虚软的大腿再次被拉开，残破的下摆已经完全无法起到遮蔽效果，但原本周围的嗤笑与粗喘停止了。一股浓浓的焦味飘进布鲁斯的鼻子。

他被放了下来，刚一脱离控制，战士的本能便逼迫他忍着剧烈的疼痛朝后方跑，但他的手再一次被拽住，身体落入一个温暖、熟悉的怀抱。  
是卡尔的气味，好闻的太阳味道。  
布鲁斯费力地睁着眼睛朝卡尔背后望去，先前踢打他的那名贵族直挺挺地倒在地上，额头呈现一个圆形的血洞，淡黄的脑浆与血液把华美的地毯染得一塌糊涂。  
“主人.......”布鲁斯声线颤抖，他抓紧卡尔的披风，将脸埋在一片柔软的鲜红中。卡尔的手突然伸进他还滴滴答答淌着酒液的肠道，两指抠挖了一阵，布鲁斯不安地放松身体，几声衣物摩擦的轻响，卡尔傲人的阴茎顶在了布鲁斯湿漉漉的臀瓣上。

他再一次抓紧了鲜红的披风。没关系，这是必须的，只有这样才能让所有人知道自己属于卡尔，这是奴隶应有的位置，也是奴隶应得的待遇。可就算他把脸埋在厚重的披风里，依然能感觉到数道不怀好意的目光。贪婪的、恶心的、肮脏的，像下水道中的老鼠，又像阴暗处的毒蛇。

卡尔托着布鲁斯的屁股，缓慢而坚定地插进已经松软的穴口。里面刚被烈酒摧残，娇嫩的肠壁灼得炙热，紧紧地裹住入侵者。氪星人坚硬巨大的龟头被软肉吸吮着，比之前涨得更大了些，布鲁斯艰难地吞吐着氧气，他的脸已经烧起来了。随着卡尔不断深入的动作，他原本闭合的肠道被硬生生撑出一条不小的空隙。绵软光滑的肠肉被粗糙的阴茎一寸寸磨过，那上面密布的脉络照顾到了布鲁斯体内每一个敏感点。他又疼又痒，滚烫的肠道火辣辣的，再加上卡尔有意无意地擦过他的前列腺，这一切夹杂在一起，形成一种诡异的快感。

“谁是你的主人？”卡尔重重地抽插着，他推着布鲁斯的臀部，让奴隶只能承受这一切。响亮的水声引人侧目，鲜红的肠肉被操得外翻，布鲁斯恍惚间手脚发冷。他这才意识到过去所有的心理准备都没有现实来得残酷与不堪入目，他必须说服自己做一个好宠物。  
“您是……啊啊啊！您是我的主人！”他抓紧卡尔的肩膀，光裸的小腿随着卡尔的动作摇晃，在空中甩出让人心痒的弧度。那个被撑开的肉洞已经从粉红变为糜红，肠液与金黄的酒液混在一起，随着卡尔粗暴的律动被打成白色的泡沫，顺着布鲁斯柔软的会阴滴落。“嗯呜……"当卡尔顶弄他敏感的前列腺时，布鲁斯终于没有忍住呻吟。一串美妙而浸透了情欲的声音从他的喉咙里发出，此前蝙蝠侠从未想过自己有朝一日会发出这样甜腻的呻吟。卡尔像得到鼓励一般往那处顶，肥壮的龟头一次次敲打着微肿的前列腺，给布鲁斯酸麻的刺激。生理性泪水充盈了他的眼眶。他咬住卡尔的披风，试图把叫声吞进肚子，但卡尔命令道：“叫出来。”

等卡尔抱着筋疲力竭的布鲁斯回到宫殿，已经是后半夜了。嗓子都喊哑了的人类仍将头埋在他被泪水染得有点深的披风里。卡尔把布鲁斯放进浴池，自己也坐了进去。他掰开布鲁斯捂住脸的手，不出意外地看到了一张通红的脸与明显的泪痕。已经准备好的话在对上那双委屈又惊慌失措的蓝眼睛时全部被堵在嗓子眼，卡尔沉默地把布鲁斯捞进怀里，为他抠出体内残存的精液与酒液。人类肿胀的肠壁不知羞耻地吸着他的手指，布鲁斯难耐地扭动着，又因为卡尔威胁性的重重一戳而安静下来。布鲁斯捂着嘴，卡尔的手指磨擦着他酸痒的肠肉，他的阴茎又立起来了，可这次连尿液都射不出。

“对不起。”卡尔把脑袋埋在布鲁斯肩上，“但这是……"“我明白，”布鲁斯往后靠在他身上，放松在温热的水流里，“我在竞技场的表现太引人注目了，这是唯一能保护我的方法，更何况……"他侧过脸磨蹭着卡尔的胳膊，“堂堂王储竟然为了一个奴隶杀了自己的同胞。”  
卡尔默不作声，他的手还在颤抖，不是因为杀死同胞的罪恶感，而是愤怒。他无法忘记布鲁斯被其他氪星人羞辱的那一幕，布鲁斯的皮肤上的青紫、他的泪水、他的呼救、他脸上绝望而恐惧的神色……他本不必承受这些的。  
“你不再是奴隶了，布鲁斯。你本来有机会离开这里。”卡尔吻了他一下，右手松松地包裹住布鲁斯挺立的阴茎，在热水中缓慢地为他疏解。布鲁斯有些不自在，但没有阻止卡尔。“这下你和我发生性关系了。”他打趣道，“是不是要和你父母通报一声。”  
“正有此意。”卡尔抚摸着布鲁斯光滑细腻的皮肤，指尖在一些伤疤处停顿，又若无其事地继续游走。“我有一些事情要和你解释清楚。”  
“比如，你现在的身份是我的备选伴侣了。”

北极  
他们站在一座晶莹剔透的巨大堡垒面前，布鲁斯被卡尔紧紧圈在怀里，但还是冷得直哆嗦。卡尔喊了句什么，一条白色巨犬从门里蹦了出来，欢快地跑到他的主人身边叫唤。  
狗狗湿漉漉的鼻头好奇地在布鲁斯腿上蹭来蹭去。“汪呜！”他快乐地叫了声，整个扑在了布鲁斯身上，喷着热气的舌头舔了布鲁斯一脸晶亮的口水。  
卡尔露出一个小小的微笑，“看来小氪很喜欢你。”布鲁斯擦着脸上的口水，有些郁闷道：“如果它能稍微冷静点会更好。”  
“你身上有我的气味。”卡尔带着布鲁斯走进堡垒。“这是我父母留下的，我在这里藏了两年，直到学会如何控制自己的力量。”他命令堡垒将温度调高，布鲁斯立刻不觉得寒冷了。“这是我的父亲，乔-艾尔。”一个虚幻的立体影像出现在布鲁斯面前，那是一位面容沉稳，留着花白胡子的学者，相貌与卡尔有几分相似，“他曾是氪星的科学家。”  
“你是人类？”乔友好地打量着布鲁斯，或者用扫描更为恰当。“这是你的伴侣吗，卡尔？你们进行过性行为了？他看起来很不错。”  
卡尔难得的露出窘迫的表情，他瞥了眼布鲁斯，一抹淡粉悄悄爬上鹳骨，“拜托，乔…”氪星人嘟囔道，“我们今天不是讨论这个的。”  
乔没有搭理自己的儿子，他飘到布鲁斯跟前，“克拉克对你如何，他还没有标记你？”蓝色的手指点在布鲁斯额头，乔皱起眉，“你没有ABO体征，但…"  
“乔！”卡尔尴尬地关掉了按钮，乔的影像消失了。“他只是对你很好奇。”氪星人解释道。  
“克拉克？”布鲁斯重复着自己刚刚听到的单词，“那是谁？”  
卡尔吸了口气，他握着布鲁斯的手来到主控台，“那是我，布鲁斯，我将要告诉你关于我的一切。”

TBC


End file.
